The Shadow Gryphon
by Hawk Sister
Summary: A young Tayledras dreams of gryphons, but has to stay with her clan. And now that she's gotten out, will she want to go back? Reviewers adored.
1. Chapter 1

Heyla everyone. Just a few tasks to take care of before I start the fic.  
  
If Mercedes Lackey were to write this, you would be paying for it. By reading this, are you paying for anything more than internet time? No. thus, it is safe to assume that I am not the Great Lady and thus do not own Velgarth and all related characters + places. This is the only time for this fic I will say it, just assume that it carries over to later chapters.  
  
I like reviews very much. So try to review if you like/have something to say. And I take anons too, so don't not review solely because you think I don't.  
  
Due to lack of font styling remaining, thoughts will be in *this*, mindspeech in :this:  
  
Did I get everything Leaf? (He's the muse in charge of this fic, you'll hear from him from time to time.)  
  
Leaf: *regards above text* Yes, so now the fic will (finally) begin.  
  
***  
  
The people plodded on, the huge line resembling a human river, dark spots and lighter spots, some where they mixed, all of them with one goal in mind: the land from which they had fled twelve long years ago. A good many of them were mounted on amazing horses: strong of muscle and swift of foot, making up for the fact that the horses were definitely... ugly. Birds flew overhead, sharp cries echoing, and some were further ahead, answering their flock mates' calls.  
  
And, was that a mouse?  
  
:Hy'a,: Starwhisper complained to the red-tailed hawk. :How am I supposed to see where we are if you can't keep your mind off of food for ten minutes.: The bondbird did not answer, he did not have to. She sighed and raked her fingers through her short-cropped black hair.  
  
Hy'a wasn't even Star's bondbird, her brother's, in fact, but he sometimes let her see through his eyes. As did other bondbirds, most without the knowledge of their bonded. *Good thing that Hawk doesn't get jealous, Hy'a tells him everything. Then I'd be in big trouble.* Star was suddenly more grateful than ever for her older brother's cheerful, friendly disposition. This was the closest she could ever get to flying: now and in her dreams.  
  
And even though they all liked her, no bondbird had bonded to her yet. *Well, at least twelve isn't old to be unbonded. Still. A bondbird of my own, meet a gryphon, get a constant home. That's about all I want.*  
  
'Dreaming, Star?' someone behind her asked, causing the twelve year-old to jump.  
  
'Hawk!' Star complained. 'How often are you going to do that?'  
  
The older boy grinned wickedly, green eyes flashing in amusement. 'I don't know... how long will you continue jumping?' Star said nothing. 'So, didn't see anything, did you.' She shook her head and he sighed.  
  
'Well, they said that we would be there today, but a gryphon would be useful now...'  
  
'But they're all gone with K'Leshya, I know, I know,' Star snapped. Hawk looked taken aback at his sister's vehemence, then smiled softly. 'Dreaming of gryphons again, sister-mine?'  
  
'Yes,' she said in a very small voice. He was the one who had told her about the gryphons, Urtho's favorite creation, almost his children. Especially the Black Gryphon, Skandranon.  
  
'Well, maybe you'll find them some day. Or they'll find you.' A shout from the front removed all chance of further discussion. It seemed important, and Hawk wasn't a very strong mindspeaker with humans.  
  
The people near the front didn't seem very keen on giving up their spot, though, so they ended up making a shape like the crescent moon. A huge gaping hole, barren of all life or shelter awaited them.  
  
'This is what comes of meddling with magic,' shouted the clan leader of Tale'sa'drin. 'We should just revoke it, let the Lady and Lord provide for us. The horses are perfect, and if the bondbirds could use a little work, it's a small sacrifice to prevent this,' he indicated the pit, 'from happening again.'  
  
'It wouldn't happen again,' snapped her father, Windshadow. 'Those two were the last of the Great Mages, no one else could ever possibly control that much power, not even a large group of mages.'  
  
The bickering continued, and Star winced. Her mother and father had been arguing over this for the past few moons. *What if they leave each other? What if I have to stay with mom?* Not that Star wasn't fond of her mother, it was just that she was almost as distant as the Lady. Shai'dha was usually away, traveling somewhere, in the group scouting ahead, rear-guard - she never stayed in one place long.  
  
Windshadow, on the other hand, was like a pigeon coming home to roost. He would complete the task set to him, but always returned to the hearth-fire soon. And while he too was away often, he was warm and friendly when he was around his beloved children.  
  
She went to go help clean the horses. That, at least, would take her mind off of things she had no control over.  
  
***  
  
'Hawk, Star,' Windshadow said later that night. Star had grabbed a plate of stew, and was hunched over it like a bird afraid its meal will be taken away, staring into the fire. 'We've reached a decision. Shai'dha will leave to go back to her clan, and I will stay with K'Vala. Hawk is staying with me, Star you -'  
  
Shai'dha shook her head softly. 'No, Shadow, Star stays with you too. She's too much K'Vala, she'd feel uncomfortable without the birds and wild hair and all.' She actually smiled then., and it lit up her hard, sharp features. 'Not that I won't miss them too. It's just that, I don't like the idea of this happening again. It scares me, and anyone with any common sense for that matter. It's never been said that you bird-bonded have much in the way of common sense.'  
  
The 'bird-bonded' clans set off around the plains the next day, entering the huge forest nearby.  
  
***  
  
The light filtered softly through the canopy of enormous trees, creating patches of shadows and an eerie atmosphere. The remaining clans shifted uncomfortably. 'Maybe we should have stayed with our cousins,' one man whispered. 'They will stay, trusting the Lady, and be safe, not like us, stuck in this gods-forsaken place.' Starwhisper looked to see who it was, but he was well hidden by the light and press of people.  
  
When other mutters agreed with the man, fire burned sullenly in the pit of Star's stomach. Couldn't these people make a decision and stick with it? She was fascinated by the plants: trees that grew every way but up, flowers with beguiling patterns that snapped out at their prey, even plants that shifted away as if made uneasy by the large group. Some of the plants she saw weren't even plants, but some kind of creature that had grown to hide in the lush foliage.  
  
:Kreesha?: Star asked one of the K'Chorna elder's ravens. :We won't have to go back, will we? I like it here.: The large black bird glided to her and landed on her armguard, fixing her with his dark gaze.  
  
:We like it too, wingless sib. And we have a great say in what happens around here. After all, no one wants a flock of sullen bondbirds.: He said nothing after that, just ruffled his feathers, smoothed a few wayward ones out and took off again. *This is what happens when one 'speaks an elder's bird. You get the elder's answer from a bird's point of view.*  
  
Kreesha's observation on the bondbird's comfort was not exaggeration, though. As Star looked around, she noticed that many birds had their face feathers puffed out, a sure sign of a sense of security and happiness, and the occasional one was asleep, or tucking their feet in their feathers in preparation to do so. *The birds have more sense than their bonded. Now that seems to be getting more and more common. Wonder if it's something in the water.*  
  
'Think they've decided something,' Hawk's soft voice came from next to her and, for once, she didn't jump. Ignoring the previous statement, she asked, 'Will you teach me to move as quietly as you?'  
  
'Sure, but later. They're deciding what we're going to do.'  
  
'Let's hope that they listen to their bondbirds for once.' Hawk raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew of her habit of talking with everyone's birds, including Windshadow's own black eagle, and would say nothing on the subject. He never did.  
  
'If we are going to stay here, as our bondbirds so fervently want to,' Elder Firestone was saying. She had been named for the meteor that had fallen next to her when she had been wanting to change her name. 'We will need a way to stay safe. I say we take a leaf out of our cousins' book and ask the Lady for a way to do so, in exchange for whatever duty She sees fit to assign us in return.' There were nods and agreeable murmurs from the human crowd, the birds chirped happily.  
  
'But if we don't get an answer,' the man who had complained earlier asked, 'then what will we do?'  
  
'Continue on,' Firestone snapped. 'What else would we do?'  
  
So they waited till moonrise.  
  
***  
  
Leaf: Short first chapter, will not update till I get some (3+) reviews. So if you want more, press the oh-so-pretty little purple button on the bottom left-hand corner of the page and tell me so. I don't read minds, after all.  
  
Hawk: You heard the muse, R&R and get another chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leaf: *comes in and glares at everyone whos reading but hasn't reviewed. Smiles.* Thankage to Fireblade and Silverwing for reviewing this. Only for you folk am I putting up the next chapter.  
  
Fireblade - You're right, I think. Leaf?  
  
Leaf: She's right. Of course.  
  
Defeated by my own logic and then abandoned by my muse ... pity me.  
  
Leaf: I didn't abandon you, I agreed with you.  
  
Right.  
  
***  
  
The Clans stood in a large circle on the hilltop. It was clear from all brush or debris, and nothing could come from the forest without half of them noticing. They waited, watching as the moon rose over the treetops, then, as it settled there, they turned to face one another, and the Elders made the plea.  
  
And their Lady answered it.  
  
The Lady was beautiful in a deadly way, rather like the bondbirds. Her presence was so bright, however, that it hurt to try to look at Her for long. All that Starwhisper could discern was that Her hair was the black of the non-mages, and Her eyes were without pupil or iris, like windows to the night sky. Her voice filled Star's mind in a way that left room for nothing but awe, not even leaving her enough to notice that the hilltop they were settled on had vanished, to be replaced by a starry nothingness, above her, around her, below her, like the Lady's eyes.  
  
(I have heard your prayers,) She said in a deep voice, a voice of wind and steel, (and know that you understand that there will be a cost for what you seek. But do you know how great the cost shall be? The cost is your lives, your lives and your freedom. Magic has warped the land, and it shall be your magic that heals it.  
  
(So here is my offer: I give you safety here, long enough to make a Clan holding. I will teach you how to create a safe place in the midst of your holding where you may dwell in protection. And I will grant you the knowledge of Adepts, and magic that shall make all other Adepts envy you - how to create a center of power that would be the envy of the Great Mages that caused this destruction.  
  
(But in return, you shall swear to this. You shall restore these forests to what they once were, seek out and destroy the creatures of evil, grant safety to those who are innocent, make shelter for those which are merely animals, not knowing of good or evil. You shall destroy any of the old weapons that you find, that they shall not be used again. Your Mage-Gifted children shall follow this path, as shall their children after them, and those who come still later.  
  
(Healers and Protectors, you shall become, and your magics shall never be used for ill, nor shall you permit strangers amongst your ranks, unless they too be sworn to the Clans. This you shall, shall and must do, at all cost to yourselves.  
  
(Finally, some of your cousins, the Shin'a'in, may decide that while they cannot renounce their Mage-Gift, they also cannot follow the path of the Shaman. They will come into your Clans, and you shall welcome them, for they too shall become of the Healers.)  
  
They nodded, bowed their heads in assent, and unto the Mage-Gifted ones came the knowledge She had promised. But Star heard the voice once more, softer, as if it were only she who was being spoken to. (You will know when it is time, daughter.)  
  
Then the Tayledras were left blinking as the stars disappeared and the moon's light flooded over them. And Star wondered, who was she to be spoken to be the Lady?  
  
***  
  
The Clans soon divided once more, each with it's own Adepts to assist in the creation of the holdings. Soon after they discovered that the power center was best held in a stone, and as the stone was the heart of the Clan, a child jokingly named it the Heartstone. The name stuck.  
  
Star had nothing to do with the magical building of the Vale, she was busy enough setting up the tree houses that they would live in. So she did not notice when another woman started paying more attention than usual to Windshadow.  
  
***  
  
Icewing couldn't help but curl her lip every time she saw Windshadow's young daughter, Starwhisper, was it? Unlike his son, Hawksong, who had Mage- Gift, a bondbird and was a scout, Star was magicless, bondbirdless, and helped the others build stuff. Ok, she was training to be a scout, but that was about all.  
  
No wonder Shai'dha had not wanted to keep her daughter, it was a miracle that anyone allowed her to remain within the Clan!  
  
Yet somehow, Windshadow loved the girl. As did her brother, who had taken it upon himself to teach the god-damned child how to move silently. The bondbirds cared for her too, most of them 'spoke her without their bondmate's knowledge. And other members of the Clan, while they didn't particularly care one way or the other, accepted their bondbirds' decision.  
  
And as for the girl, well, the feeling was mutual there. Neither of them much liked the other, and Icewing had plenty of reasons to leave her presence. When she had no excuse, either she would walk away or Starwhisper would have one.  
  
*If only there was a way,* Icewing thought, *to get her to leave. Windshadow would never permit anything to hurt his daughter, but if she were to leave, matters would take care of themselves. After all, these lands are hardly Cleansed, and if the creatures didn't get her, the bandits from Ma'ar's army would. But there's no way to do that. Yet.*  
  
She decided that somehow, she would find a way to eliminate Starwhisper. Without her, the path to Windshadow would be clear.  
  
***  
  
'I'm never,' Star muttered, 'going to be able to sneak up behind you, are I?'  
  
'Probably not,' Hawk agreed. 'But then again, sister-mine, I don't see the future. Next time, look where you walk.' When Star opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand. 'Look at it this way. I am an intruder. I sit here, unaware that you watch me. But when you step on that dry stick, or in the pile of leaves, I am immediately aware that something is there. Perhaps I will call out, or mayhap I will remain. If there are several of us, we may surround you. So watch where you step, fledgling.'  
  
Star sat down with a groan. 'Can we do something else?' Hawk smiled. 'Weapon practice, walking practice or building? Your choice.'  
  
She glared. 'Don't like to make things easy for me, do you?' He just laughed. 'We're working on rapiers today, kechara. Guard up!'  
  
***  
  
*I loath Icewing. And the feeling's mutual. So why on earth is she around so much? Unless... oh, Lady, tell me she isn't hunting after my father. Living in the same Vale as her is awkward enough, I could *never* share an ekele with her.*  
  
Star spent the rest of the way back to the ekele deciding what she would do if she had to live with that woman.  
  
'Ah, Starwhisper?' came a most umwelcome voice from behind her.  
  
It was Icewing  
  
*She shouldn't smile. She looks like a cat who just ate someones bondbird and knows they won't get in trouble for it.*  
  
***  
  
Leaf: *grinning evily* Because I can do so, and I didn't get three reviews, I'm going to leave you there. Hint hint: click the nice little purple button and tell us if you liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Heyla, I'm back!

I'm guessing Star to be about 13 now, as it's been about a year since the Sundering. Apologies for not putting that in last time.

Since I now know how to keep the formatting, thoughts are in italics, and everything else is mostly the same.

Leaf: *big smile* Thank you to all reviewers. Have a brownie, five, ten, a thousand … well, not a thousand, we don't have that many. Help yourself, just don't blame me if you get to much sugar.

Here's a random Lackey book trivia question. First person to answer gets any kind of pie they want.

In one of the Heralds of Valdemar books, two of the trainees are teasing Talia by pretending to be her and Skif. "Skif" asks "Talia" if she would like some mushrooms, but "Talia" says no, she'd rather have a what?

So, go out into the world and find out what "Talia" would much rather have.

---

Icewing stroked her raven's silky black feathers, murmuring softly to him. They got along so well, the two of them. Through Krall she could easily find out almost anything she needed through the rest of the bondbirds, they trusted Krall. That was how she had discovered that Starwhisper 'spoke the rest of the birds.

She never felt guilty for any of this, though. Why should she? She was just gathering information that was helpful to many different people, not just her. And if it benefited her sometimes, why not?

Icewing turned her mind back to the problem of Windshadow. Not that _she_ felt any sympathy for that Shai'dha, but Windshadow might be a little awkward about starting any new … ah, relationships after his recent break up. Not that this one was exactly new, but it wouldn't be polite. _They should have never been together, _she thought bitterly. _If it hadn't been for Ma'ar, they never would have met._ Her mind drifted to that long ago time.

She and Windshadow had frequently traded feathers, and she was on the verge of offering him one of Kirsh, her old bondbird's feathers when the call came from Urtho. And the Kaled'a'in had answered that call in people, all the Clans flooded into the plain below the tower. Icewing had decided that it probably wasn't best to propose in a war, so she had waited, planning to surprise him once it was over.

So the man ended up crashing into Shai'dha, becoming first friends, then more. And when he had offered her one of his bondbird's feathers, Icewing had nearly burst with rage. How could he have done that to her?

And in any new relationship, his daughter would remind him of her.

_All I have to do is get rid of Starwhisper. Then she can't remind him of Shai'dha. But how …Lady, she's so annoying! She has no weaknesses that I can use to get rid of her, she has no magic that would react to an "accident" and all she wants to do is become a scout. Become a scout…_

_That's it! Send her off on a trip of some sort, to get practice. Then, even if she does come back, she won't be around at the crucial moment to discourage Windshadow._ Icewing was gleeful. Now all she had to do was find Starwhisper and suggest it. Or better yet, just give her the idea and let her think she came up with it by herself.

Krall nibbled his bonded's braid, enjoying both the rubbing and the contentment radiating from Icewing. It was so much more fun when she wasn't mad.

***

'What do you want?' Starwhisper asked, a little rudely, but it wasn't completely uncalled for. Icewing didn't seem to notice, she spoke in the tone of someone who is trying to reconcile past differences.

'Sorry to bother you,' Icewing apologized. 'I was just curious to know how your scout training was going. I hear your brother Hawksong is teaching you.'

Star wasn't sure what had started this, but she relaxed her posture slightly. If the woman was lying, she would relax her guard a little if she thought she was oblivious to her machinations. 'Fine, just fine,' Star managed in a falsely cheerful voice. 'I just got back from a session, in fact.'

'Yes, I thought so. Some of the mages have gotten a few hot springs set up, you may want to stop at one afterwards. Having a hot soak does wonders for bruises.'

'I really wish I could get some real experience, though,' Star said. It was safe enough, she had decided. That simple statement couldn't be used against her.

'It used to be that a new scout would go on a sort of circuit with a more experienced one. Perhaps you could do that.' Then Icewing walked away, leaving Star completely confused. Had Icewing changed? And if not, what was she trying to get by acting like this?

_I hate mysteries. And this is no exception._

But the idea was a good one. Star decided to suggest it to Hawk the next time she saw him. First, though, she was going to take advantage of Icewing's other suggestion. After all, hot springs were good for aching muscles.

***

_The advantages of short hair are many,_ Star reflected upon leaving the hot springs. _You don't have to pin it up to ensure it doesn't get wet, and if it does, it drys much faster. And it doesn't get tangled in everything._ She was the only one who seemed to notice that, though. Everyone else wore their hair at least shoulder leangth, her hair barely made it halfway down her neck.

She felt a lot better now that she wasn't covered in leaves, dirt and sweat. _First food,_ Star decided, _then I go find Hawk._ The thought of food reminded her of the fact that she had been practicing all day without anything more than a quick breakfast, and her stomach rumbled in complaint.

The hertasi had just set out a few trays of food, and Star gleefully helped herself to fresh rabbit, roasted vegetables, flatbread and some sort of cold juice. She sat down on one of the nearby cushions, tucked her legs under herself and proceeded to dig in, watching one of the hertasi prepare a salad. _I think I'll go get some of that when he's done._

"Hungry, oh bottomless pit I call a sister?" came a voice from her right. She grinned, having already devoured her first two helpings and was working on a third.

"Maybe if you didn't work me so hard, oh noisy one," ironic grin at that,  "I wouldn't eat so much. Or mayhaps I'm growing again."

"You don't need to grow anymore," Hawk protested. "I'm barely taller than you nowadays."

"Nothing wrong with that. Besides, I'm just appreciating all the work the hertasi put into this, right Lascha?" That comment earned her a grin from Lascha, the one who had made the salad. He knew that she'd eat almost anything when she was this hungry.

Then she remebered what she had been meaning to ask him. "You know Icewing, right?"

"Yes, she and father used to be really good friends, or so mother used to say. Why?"

"I was talking to her earlier today, and mentioned that I wanted actual experience, like getting to go out on a patrol or something. She said that it used to be that a more experienced scout would take a newer one on a sort of circuit. Could we do that? Please?"

Hawk grinned. "Sure, but not right now, kechara. First we'll have to arrange it, let Windshadow know where we're going, pack and all the hundred other things that he'll make us do. So in about a week, I'm guessing."

Star jumped up and whooped with joy, and probably would have spilt her food had there been any left on her plate. "I can't wait!" She ran to her ekele to start packing.

---

Ok, a bit of more specific reviewer thankage.

**Katsiebee:** I think more along the lines of mean reviewers, not letting us authors know you like it. ^_^

**Fireblade: **Good instincts? Or maybe I'm predictable.

**Bookwyrmk:**glad to have caught your attention, then. Have another brownie.

**Mysticmoods: **sorry, was writing a geography essay at the same time. You would agree that it would be better to be more viligant in that, wouldn't you? Well, if you knew my geo teacher, you would. And now you know why Icewing isn't the feeling guilty in the least for coveting Shai'dha's ex. And _mucho gracias_ for the tip. Appreciate it very much. Have chocolate chip cookies.

**Cat:** Am typing my fingers off to get it done. ^_^

So now that you know it doesn't hurt, press the purple button. And see if you can answer the question.


	4. Chapter 4

*Rubbing temples in frustration.* I – HATE – YOUNGER – SIBS! Especially when they're mine.

Leaf: I agree. Have any of you ever had to deal with a psycopathic younger sib when trying to do something constructive?

Anyways, the pick- I mean, pie goes to Fireblade for the answer of PICKLE! Congrats. Everyone else still gets cookies though. New question will be at the bottom.

And kudos to Cat for a couple names. Much as Kyrette likes the name, however, there won't be anyone named Featherbrain. I think.

---

The initial excitement had worn off over the course of the week, leaving Star calm. The hundred little things were done, she had said goodbye to everyone, and she was just waiting for Hawk now.

"Well, Star," came that damnable voice again. "I guess you're leaving today."

_Hello Icewing. Goodbye, Icewing._ Star guessed that either Icewing didn't mindspeek or that (thankfully) she hadn't mindspoken that last. "Yes, my brother Hawksong and I _are_ leaving today. In a few minutes, in fact." 

"Good luck then. Bet you couldn't wait to get going."

_In no small part because that would mean getting away from you._ Star almost smiled. Fortunately, Icewing walked away before Star could say something she'd regret later.

"Ready to go yet, sister-mine?"

"I think."

"Then let's go. Unless you've remembered what you couldn't."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." They proceeded out of the Vale.

***

Icewing watched from a distance as the pair left. _Finally._ Then Windshadow came up behind her.

"Hello Icewing. It's been a while."

"You're right, it has been a long time. Are you busy this week? Maybe we could have supper or something." _I don't exactly have to be subtle about it, he knows how I feel. Or felt._

He smiled. "Tonight's good, if you want."

"It's fine for me. I'm going to go help set up the forge now, see you then." _YES! YES! YES! He said yes!_

***

"This place is wierder then I remember," Star commented. "I think that tree moved again."

"That's because it did. The farther away we get from a Vale, the worse it gets. We're heading South and East, near the Plains. If she's around, we could say hi to Shai'dra."

Soon enough they came to a clearing. It was strange, with a hard floor, but worked well enough. They looked around. Nothing was there.

"I think I'll go scout out a bit now. Just stay here," Hawk added after a minute. So she sat down and proceeded to work on a wood chain. She had never done one before, but it looked interesting, not to mention time-consuming, so it seemed a good pass time.

A couple marks and a few snapped branches later, Star had given up – for now, on the chain. _Anyone who can make one of these should be made into a demi-god. They're impossible!_ She placed the knife on a nearby rock and, with nothing better to do, she took a nap.

She woke up a little later feeling refreshed. Something nagged her, though, a sound to her left. _Oh. The bush is moving. That's nice._

_The_ bush_ is moving?_

Yes, the bush was moving. No, wait, it had stopped. No, it's starting again. "Ok, Hawk," Star called. "You got me again. Now c'mon out and tell me where we are."

Nothing.

"Hawk?" Still nothing.

_I'm getting freaked now…_ "HAWKSONG! Stop trying to be funny and get over here!" Her patience snapped. She slid a sling from her pocket, found a rock, picked it up slowly and then, lightning quick, flung the stone into the bush. A startled yelp was emited, and a large, furry body hurled itself at her. They went tumbling over the clearing.

_Changewolf? Why did it have to be a Changewolf?_ Changewolves had some wolf-like habits, and one of those was to ignore humans so long as they preformed the same office. But Star had flung a stone at it, which most certainly did not fall under ignoring it.

They rolled and twisted around the clearing, the wolf focusing on getting her throat, Star on not letting it do so. Her head sudenly collided with a rock, and she saw stars. _He he. Stars._

Then something shiny caught her eye. Her knife! She snatched it and stabbed the Changewolf in the eye, through the eye into the brain. It let out a piercing howl, and several more answered. _There's more?Ah, sketi!_

Star shoved the dead Changewolf off of her, then stood up. The rest of the pack would be here soon. Walking over to her bag to get Hawk's sword, something jumped at her from behind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hawk took a few steps back and blinked. "Oops?"

"You idiot! I thought you were a Changewolf!"

"Umm, no, I'm not. Why?"

She gestured to the wolf lying at the edge of the clearing. "His pack is going to show up any minute now."

"That's not good. Looks like we're going to have to run."

***

"My lungs hurt," Star complained about a mark later. "Can we stop for a bit?"

"Sure, sure. As soon as we find somewhere to stay."

"Look, to your right. What about there."

"Good enough as any other place, I guess."

They walked into yet another clearing, looking around suspiciously. After a minute, they decided that it was safe, and they removed their packs to set up camp.

They were eating supper – caught by Hy'a – when suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and everything went black.

***

Yay! Cliffhangers are addictive! I put one in my other fic too.

So, review fast, get another chapter faster.

Oh, yes, the question. From Take a Thief: Which temple is Skif's cousin Beel a novice at?

Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

Star woke up aching and cold, not to mention that every thing looked blurry. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple times. That was a little better, but not by much. Then she realized that she was facedown on the leafy forest floor, groaned and rolled over onto her side. That still hurt. She touched the back of her head gingerly, then pulled it away quickly, feeling a hard lump.

"Ow," she muttered softly. That was about all she could think, so she repeated it several times. "Ow, ow, ow. What in the world was that_,_"

Finally managing to stand up, she shook her head, trying to clear the fog. Then she realized something. "Hawk? Where are you?" She looked around. Lying on the ground was an assortment of wolf and human corpses. But though she looked over the clearing, there was still no sign of Hawk.

"Someone attacked, probably kidnapped Hawk," she muttered, trying to determine what had happened. "Not me though. Why? Because … I don't look that much like a Kaled'a'in and I don't have any magic? So then they probably thought I was just a friend, and not to be worried about." She noticed a splash of feathers to the left. 

"Hy'a… not Hy'a." She walked over to see if the bird was still alive, but to her relief, it was only a pile of feathers. They had probably taken the bird too.

"So." She straightened her shoulders. "Time to go get Hawk back." Star collected the packs, her daggers, Hawk's sword, bow and quiver. Looking around she found the trail and set out upon it at a ground devouring pace.

***

Star walked, as swiftly and silently as Hawk could have ever wanted, making the falling leaves sound loud. She missed nothing, following the bandit's trail. But somehow they never came into sight. Somehow the trail was barely warm when she got to it.

_Could they be using magic? The Tayledras already do, perhaps they can too._ It occurred to her that she was no longer thinking of herself as Tayledras. _Is that good or bad?_

She had no answer for that question, so she pondered what she would do when she _did_ catch up to them. _It's not like I have anyone to help me. And if I left even one of them, and they had seen me, I wouldn't give myself odds on life._ It would be best, she finally decided, to just sneak Hawk out and set a blind trail.

***

Two months later, Star found herself far past the plains and forest, yet she never seemed to near the bandits. There were small villages, which she questioned as best as she could, but few of them spoke her language, and most of them were heisitant around strangers. That spoke of past threats from those Star was tailing. _Just how far is their range?_

She approached a new village cautiously. Some of them had taken it upon themselves to drive out all intruders with any weapons at hand, and she had very slightly missed their affections. There was some sort of Headman near the entrance, so she decided he would be the best to speak to.

"Sir," she asked in the main tounge that had – apparently – been the main language of Urtho's camp "is it possible that I pass through your village and ask a few questions?"

He looked at her with no trace of emotion. "What questions need you ask? I will not have you take my people away. We have just recently settled."

"That was the farthest thing from my mind, sir. My brother went missing two months past, and I have been searching for him since. I had wondered if any of your people might have seen him or the band that took him."

The Headman relaxed slightly, but just barely. "There is a band that passed through three days hence. Do you know the marks of the ones you seek? Or are you going blind?"

"I do not know their marks," Star replied, shaking her head. "They got me from behind, and I never saw any of them. But their trail was quite obvious, it is that I have been following. Who is it that passed here last?"

"Kalishie's band, at least thirty blood-raised men. Not to mention Koraki, but he probably won't be with them. A blood-path mage. They went two south and one east."

"Thank you sir. I will be going now."

***

Star lay on her back, staring into the stars. _Mph, staring into the stars… I wonder what Hawk's doing…_

As if to answer her silent question, she faintly heard the murmers of a camp settling down for the night. _The bastards, they were using magic. I thought that they were at least a few days away._ She stood up, rerolled the sleeping bag and went off to find the camp. Though she was a little winded, she had the advantage of surprise and the choice of ground, and was not minded to loose this perfect opportunity.

Even if they were making the trail cold, or a false trail, they didn't seem to think that the level of magic nessecary to make a place invisable was expendable. All the better for her. She caught the first flickers of firelight and started to slow her pace, circling the camp in ever decreasing circles.

_There._ There was a large dark body and a smaller one. The smaller one must have been Hawk, as there was no way that he could grow that much in a week. But what was the other…

Closer now, she noted the light bouncing off of the first body. It made it seem gold tinted, perhaps it was a guard, but probably a prisoner. And when she was finally only a few meters away, she saw that it was not even human.

_A gryphon! I wonder if it can Mindspeak. If it could help me get Hawk out…_ she took a few steps closer, a mear meter away from the firelight. 

"You had better not be doing what I think you are," came a harsh, quiet voice behind her. She reacted purely instinctively, whipping around and slamming her fist into the voice's nose.

***

Snowfalcon had finally caught up to Kalishie's band, and had been trying to get close enough to talk to Krylon. The stupid gryphon had got himself caught minutes after they had first seen the band, leaving Snowfalcon to trail them south.

When he had seen the other approaching the encampment, he had tried to avoid them. But when it became plain from the way that they were moving that they were not part of the band, and that they were trying to get to the mage next to Krylon, he had had no choice but to stop them. If they had given away his position, neither he nor Krylon would see Silver Gryphon again.

What he had not expected was that the person would be a fighter. Snowfalcon found himself staring up at them, his nose throbing. Thankfully he was slightly taller than most, or that would have probably concused, and it wasn't broken. As it was, he hoped that he would be able to find a Healer fairly soon.

The other said nothing, just stared down at him. _Kaled'a'in features,_ he noted absently. _No Mage-Gift, though. Mindspeech? Maybe._

"Sorry for startling you," he said, when it became apparent that they weren't about to say anything. "But if you had given away our position, we would've been as good as dead."

They looked surprised. "You're not a guard? Sorry about your nose, then."

"You Kaled'a'in?" he asked. It was becoming more and more likely, given their features and their accent.

"Tayledras," they corrected.

"Huh?"

Seemingly oblivious to his confusion, they extended one hand. "Starwhisper K'Vala, that mage's sister," she said, indicating the man next to Krylon.

"Snowfalcon," he answered, shaking her hand. "The gryphon's patrol partner."

"So," she asked, folding her legs and dropping down comfortably, reminding him that he was still rather sprawled. He sat up. "What was your plan to get Krylon out of there. I didn't have much of one to get Hawksong out, maybe we could just change yours a little."

Falcon thought for a moment. "Yes," he said slowly, blue eyes glinting, "it just might work. Here's what we'll do."

***

*Hangs head.* Sorry for not posting for so long. But here, I updated. Now review so that I don't go into a slump.

Thankee's to all reviewers, have hot chocolate. It's cold over here…

No one answered the question, so anyone who knows can post it this time. From Take a Thief: Which temple is Skif's cousin Beel a novice at?

Fireblade, feel free to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

YES! Three exams down, one to go, wish me luck, y'all!

***

Starwhisper slipped silently towards another of the tents, clutching the small leather pouch full of _ki'sath_ – a plant she had never heard of before now – to her side, remembering what Snowfalcon had said.

"_Ki'sath_ is ingenious to the lands around White Gryphon, but the Black Kings never discovered all of the uses because they don't have much to do with mages." Star didn't know what a Black King was, so she resolved to ask later.

"When it is dried and powdered, _ki'sath _becomes a quite potent sleep drug. After one has inhaled it, it is only a matter of seconds before they are quite heavily asleep. Very little can reach thme in this state."

"And the other use?" Star had asked.

"It is a poison. If it is mixed with a mage's blood, or a mage inhales or ingests it, they have moments to live. Something to do with the magic, and it reacts strangly. They don't have a mage, though, so we don't have to worry about _that _aspect."

"Then how did they get that track removing spell?"

"Perhaps the spell was built into a charm."

So now she was scuttling around tents, opening them as quietly as possible and pouring _ki'sath _into her hand. Then she would very carefully blow, making sure not to breath until she was out of the tent once more. She most certainly did _not _need to swallow some and fall asleep in the enemy's camp.

Star backed off from the last tent and carfully whipped her hands off in a water bucket. _And maybe they'll drink that water in the morning and fall back asleep, _she thought, quite maliciously. She turned a little too fast, though, and stumbled. _That was close._ Righting herself, she continued between two of the tents.

Only to fall flat on her face. She looked over her shoulder and glared murderously at the leadrope that had tripped her. "You little–" she began, then remembered just where she was and what she was talking to. So she settled for giving it a kick before returning to Snowfalcon.

 "There's probably guards with Hawk and … the gryphon. What's his name?"

"Krylon. And no, there aren't any guards. Were near the beginning, but they've gotten cocky."

"Just how long have you been following them for, anyways?"

He smiled bitterly. "A year." Star let out a long, low whistle. "That long? He'd better be grateful."

They moved quietly, not sure if all the bandits had been in the tent, and thus have inhaled the _ki'sath._ It would be just Star's luck to have one of them have left to relieve themselves. Slowly, slowly towards the pile of feathers and human. Star grimmaced. Hy'a was there too, feet and wings bound tightly, and hooded. At least the hood was the right size.

"Hawk," she whispered, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Hawk, wake up." He did so, but by some twist of fate, saw Snowfalcon first. He muttered, turned back around and buried his face in his arms.

"Just a dream," he whispered, even softer than Star. "I hope she's alright…"

"I am, but its no thanks to you," Star said cheerfully. Hawk sat straight up.

"Starwhisper? What in Lady's name are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course. This is Snowfalcon. Snowfalcon, this is Hawksong."

"Pleased to meet you." Snowfalcon walked over to the pile of feathers, and Star bit back a chuckle. The gryphon looked nothing more than like a shredded featherbed, albiet a golden one. He poked it delicately. "Hey, Krylon, wake up!"

"He won't wake up," Hawk said. "Lady knows I've tried, but he just won't."

 "Hm." Snowfalcon pushed the gryphon onto its side, then started to run his fingers through the feathers. "Aha!" He pulled out a tiny dart, smiling triumphantly. "So that's how they got him down so fast. More _ki'sath_!"

 "How long till he'll wake up?"

 "Well, normally it would take half a day, but since this is empty, I'm guessing that quite a bit of time has passed since he got his last shot. So, we use an antidote." He pulled a small vial from a pocket, and then dumped into the needle-like dart. He pushed a few feathers aside, exposed some flesh, then injected the concoction.

 "Wake up, featherhead." Krylon opened golden eyes and clacked his beak sharply.

 "Ssssome dayssss, Sssnowfalcon, you trrread much too closssse to dangerrrroussss grrrroundsss. And at leassst it isss not _I _who brrraidsss what naturrre failed to give me into my hairrr."

 "Now, now, gryphon, be nice around the new people. The mage is Hawksong, the … scout? The scout is Starwhisper." Krylon bobbed his head genially.

 "Pleasssed to meet you. You'rrre morrre of ourrr Kaled'a'in cousssinsss, no?"

Hawk shook his head. "The Clan's parted. Half wanted to leave magic as a thing of the past, my Clan decided that it would be best to keep magic. So we, the users of magic, are the Tayledras now. There are more of us, not just me and my brother. They've formed themselves into Vales." Snowfalcon and Krylon exchanged a glance.

 "I think," the gryphon murmured thoughtfully, "that it would be besssst not to mention thisss to our kin. Though they would probably jusssst arrrrgue for a while and then decide that if they wanted morrrre homessss, they would sssstill have to usssse it."

 "Anyways," Hawk said, carefully unwrapping Hy'a's feet, "what _do _we do now? I mean, now that you've gotten us out – you can tell me how later."

 "We run, of course. But-"

 "But you came frrrom the Norrrth, no? And they will expect you to rrrrun back that way. Ssso, you don't? You go, sssay, Ssssouth?" The two siblings looked at each other.

 "Krylon has a point," Star started heisitantly. "And…" 

_And I want to go South, I want to go so badly. I want to see White Gryphon, see the Black Gryphon Skandranon, meet Amberdrake, see these Black Kings Snowfalcon mentioned. I want to do these thing so badly, brother-mine, so badly it hurts, but if you want to return to the Vales, I will help you and go with you, because I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for you, Hawk, no matter what I want._

She blinked in amazement as she realized that it was true, and pondered the thought. _Yes. I would go to the ends of the earth for my brother and then walk through fire, because to me, he is the world. And if anything happened to him, if anyone hurt him, I would do it again to avenge him._

And then one more thing occurred to her. She _said that when the time to leave came, I would know._

But Hawk just smiled, not knowing what she had just realized. "I don't know, after being on the road for most of my life, I'm not sure that I could just settle down again when I got back to K'Vala. So, how about another adventure, sister-mine?" She nodded.

Snowfalcon shifted impatiently. "I hate to interupt, but I think it would be best if we were to get out of here. I don't like the idea of the _ki'sath_ having missed some one and them coming over to check the prisoners. Because if we stay here much longer, there'll be two more prisoners."

 "So, let's go, then." She reached a hand down to help Hawk to his feet.

 "I think not," came a hard voice just outside of the fire's light. A loosely dressed man with several pendants dangling from his neck stepped into view. His face and forearms were scarred, and his blond hair was silver-streaked.

 "Kokari!" Snowfalcon hissed sharply, blue eyes darkening. "I thought he was still in his tower!"

***

Hehe, yes, yet another cliffy. But I don't feel bad. Hm, today's question. Let's have one besides Fireblade get it. Course, even if she does get it, you can still guess too.

In Owlflight, what was the name of Keisha's sister's flightly suitor, the one who went and sat out in the rain after she got Chosen? Two points if you can remember where he was sitting, too.

**Fireblade: **Cheers, you got this one too. And of _course _you're good. That's why I get happy when you update. So, upsidedown pineapple cake or chocolate.

**Sceith C. Blackwolf: **Yes, but it specifically mentions, in the winds of fate novel, that the Shin'a'in said: "The horses are as good as they will get, and if the bondbirds are not quite perfect…" So the bondbirds were already … bondbirdish. Moreover, I'm assuming that the Clans gathered while they returned to their plains. And I never said that the plains were anything like inhabitable. Besides, until said point when The Great Lady comes in and corrects me – by writing a story there – I'm free to expirement. That's the whole point of a fanfic.

**Snowfire: **Oh well, here's another cliffy. ^_^ Not my fault, blame Leafsong. 

**Arrowblade: **Hehe, detail. My worst part … except for my tendancy to jump aroun. I'll work on it.

Now, press the purple button and get a virtual brownie.


End file.
